


A Lazy Tale

by LateBloomers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: My First Fanfic, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateBloomers/pseuds/LateBloomers
Summary: This is a story of one crappy Monday of a lady who stumbled upon a big reveal of her ordinary life.





	A Lazy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at fanfiction.net (I'm a fanfiction.net person). My first post here. Review are welcomed even though the story itself is crappy.

It's Monday again. 

Why on earth Monday had to come?

She groaned remembering her weekend.

She had spend two blissful days doing nothing. Not nothing per se though. She spent her time reading various fanfiction from various talented authors that should publish their own books. Really, they were that good. However, the dastard akuma have to attack her residential area and she needed to evacuate. Thus concluded her weekend.

At least she had her phone, so, she still got to proceed reading the new fanfiction of her favourite cartoon while waiting Cat Noir and Ladybug do their job.

Thinking back, her weekend were not that bad. She was brooding because it's ended.

After reaching office and saying hi to her coworkers, she immediately turned on her work PC and started her task of the day.

Oh wait, she didn't draft her task of the day yet.

Shrugging her shoulders, she settled down with the first unfinished task that she saw on her screen. She started typing email correspondents.

It only lasted 15 minutes before she felt lazy again. There goes her performance index this week.

But, who can blame her. This is Monday. Monday came with a syndrom called Moday Blues.

Tuesday is the Shortcut Day.

Wednesday is the 'Take 5' Day since it's in the middle of the working week.

Thursday is the Day Before the End.

Friday is the Global Lazy Day.

So, with all the justification, she could be lazy anyday.

It is not that she always an unproductive worker though. She tried to be productive. After all, she need to have ends meet.

But Paris didn't agree with her. They need to be soooo energetic everyday.

She was so envious with all of them.

Because she would never be like them.

For example, her sister Caline. So passionate about her work. She even spent her weekend to create an exciting study plan.

Maurice, the firefighter, even though there's no fire here and there, he still went to work with determine look on his face. Even saving the cat from the tree was an accomplishment.

Speaking of saving cat, Mr Damocles the principal at the school Caline is teaching spent his time helping people in need.

Capucine the store owner across the street, always keep everything around her clean. She even swipe the pavements of nearby stores.

And there're the Dupain couple from the bakeries. How on earth people can went all the way to make other people happy?

Don't get her started with the couple's daughter, Marinette. She sometimes saw her at Trocadero complaining how she's clumsy, how's she's not good enough and how's everyone is better than her.

Boy, did she want to smack her in the head! Hard! 

If she, a creative girl who can create everything with her very own hands, soothing her friends' problems (her dad did brag about his precious daughter you know) and run that fast in a matter of seconds; said that she was not good enough, what made this old, lazy office lady like herself then?!

Thinking about that girl do things to her blood pressure.

She started typing again. There's new project need to be initiated by Wednesday and she's making the budget plan.

Sigh...

Numbers. Her mortal enemy.

Why on earth she's working with things including numbers again?

Wait, she specifically choose a job that didn't include numbers. But still that dretched things needed to be one of the most important things in life.

Yes, she knew the accountant looked at her weirdly with this revelation. But who can blame her if she had tendencies to spaced out when people started to threw numbers, values, prices and anything number related to the conversations? She could honestly swear to God that if people put her in the same room with the most important company's ledger, they need not to worry that it got leaked.

She stopped typing on the Marketing Costing details.

And here was the decision-making came in. She could either make 5000 brochures by printing 5000 copies and fold them herself (which is more preferable because it was cheaper) or delegate the task to some printing company (with 5 euros more expensive for each copy than she made herself). Absolutely have the printing company do the job.There's no way she tires herself just to save money for the company. Nu-uh.

The clock's hand stroke at 1.

What do we know, it's already lunch break. Her incapabilities with numbers really took her time with her task.

"Hey girl, we are going to John's to eat. Want to join us?"

John's?! It's like 2 miles away! Why on earth people have the energy to go that far just to get something to eat?!

"It's okay. I think, I just grab some bread and cheese at the convenience store across the street. Ask me again next time," she smiled while waving at her co-workers.

Ten minutes later, she pushed herself out in search for some food. Even in her laziness, she still needed to fulfill her stomach desires. That's what you get when you were using your brain once in a while.

She's halfway to the convenience store when...

"HAHAHAHA! I'M CHARISMAN! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CHOOSEN TO THE JOB PROMOTION! YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME AND FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS!"

Seriously?! Why on earth people wanted to have job promotion that much? Do they know how much responsibilities that came along with that?! Don't they feel it such a drag?!

She looked at the akuma from far away.

Well, at least he's not that near. She didn't have the energy to run away. The one that got shot will respect him right? Oh well, she would choose to get shot if worse come to worse.

She sighed. Hawkmoth was such a dedicated man (she assumed Hawkmoth is a man). She have some respect for him. Really, he lost so many times but that didn't stopped him to send more Akumas(she'll gave up on the first try). After all, what can be achieved by causing trouble and mayhem though. It's not like you live forever. At most, he had 40 -50 years left of his life to live.

When she almost entered the store, she heard people screaming.... 

"Aaannnnd Charisman had to came this way," she harrumphed with vengeance.

Despite her previous resolution, she ran. She was a normal human who feel the emotion called fear after all.

And ended up running to some alley that she didn't recognize. Oh great, she needed to find her way back.

Her second mortal enemy, geography. It's more to the direction related thingy to be honest.

Shortly, she definitely have no sense of direction. She practically need to get lost five times to finally remember her way.

Sighing, she really hope everything will be okay quickly. She still needed to complete her task. The project needed to be implemented by Wednesday; akuma or no akuma.

And she would liked to catch a glimpse of Cat Noir. That boy was so adorable. He's handsome, and blond (she love blonds), brilliant sense of humor and he's hot.

Did she mention that he's blond?

Thinking back, she don't understand why Cat Noir didn't get the recognition he deserved? He can fight the akuma, can broke the cursed item and saves people. Is it because his power only to destroy? Or because, Ladybug held the key to every solution and can cure everything? It's not his fault that she had that power. And definitely not his fault that she had better speech than him. 

Another thing, she really had no idea how Parisian think it was good to have kids protecting the city.

Don't get her wrong, she loves those two, admired them second to Hawkmoth (don't judge her) in which Cat Noir win in the adorableness department. But they were kids for goodness sake! Kids should not do adults's work! And these adults should protect kids, not let them be the superheroes. What a trash.

Like she can talk.

She snorted to herself while looking around her, trying to make sense on where she was.

"Do we really need to go there? Can we just wait here and let Ladybug do her magic? I really want to take a nap."

Her ears perked.

What do we have here?

A kindred spirit?

She understand the voice's (a man from what she heard) concerns. She felt the same.

She went towards the other side of the alley and saw a boy with a blond hair (even from behind she can assume that the boy is cute), wearing a white jacket and blue pant... alone?

Wait, why the boy had an old man voice?

She was sure he is a boy. Wait isn't that the kid model? The son of some famous fashion designer?

One of Caline's student if she remembered correctly. Someone started with A. She remembered because his name was catchy with both his name and surname started with A. She sometimes dubbed him the double A model....pftt..

Something told her not to advance further.

"No Plagg. You know that's not ho we do things..."

She sighed. The boy had a silvery voice thank God. It will be awkward to have a pretty face with a mismatched voice.

Did she mention that she had a voice fetish?

But she heard it again, that adenoidal man voice.

"...hah...okay..okay...but I want a lot of camembert!"

Is it phone? But it sound so clear. And the boy was alone.

But her train of thought stopped in a jerking manner when the boy spoke.

"You got the deal. Plagg, Claws Out!"

The boy with a blond hair and white jacket become a boy with a blond hair and black leather suit. He took out a baton and jump away from the alley.

She struck there, wide eyed.

Ohboy...ohboy...ohboy...

Caline's student is Cat Noir!

God, she still cannot remember his name.

But still...

Oh boy...oh boy...oh boy...

The adorable boy is the adorable Paris hero!

Oh dang.....

Her excitement only lasted for a minute before she remembered her ongoing project.

Everyone knew that Cat Noir and Ladybug hide their identities. Duhhh...every superheroes always hide their identities.

And unfortunately she landed on the big secret. What a bummer.

She still adore Cat Noir. But never in her deepest desire she wanted to know who he is behind the mask.

Oh well. Maybe she can forget all about this like she forgot her way back to the office.

Anyway, hope the double A model and Ladybug can settle this quickly.

She took a peek out from the alley. It seems that Charisman was fighting both Cat Noir and Ladybug. The street was deserted. Maybe everyone was shot with the obedience beam.

It made everything easier. Maybe she can wonder around without distraction.

She opened her navigation app on her mobile and started from there. She had another 15 minutes before the lunch break is over. Maybe they will not mind with all the akuma's attack if she got in late.

The fight was concluded based on faraway sound as she reached familiar landmarks.

She's lucky to find her way back on the first try. Okay, actually, it was second. Looking back at the app, she only need to go through this alleyway garden to reach her......

Why is that guy standing alone with a face full of anger?

She looked at the guy, quite hidden from where she stood. He had a platinum mane (her second favourite after blond), wearing a glass and fashionably red pants adorning his white jacket and shirt. She's positive that he is double A boy's father.

But why he looked so angry.

Again, something tells her to stop and stay hiding.

"You may win this time Ladybug and Cat Noir but someday I will win and you will bow before me and surrender your Miraculouses..MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!... Nathalie, we're going home"

Oh man. SERIOUSLY?!

Why on earth she stumbled upon a father villain and son hero drama?!

Such cliche.

And Hawkmoth is supposed to be at his lair right? Every supervillain has his own lair. Why he's not in his lair?!

And, why on earth he didn't realize that she saw him and brainwashed her so that she can forget all this?!

Urghh...she's hungry. She really need to buy heavier lunch.

So, she bought herself several sandwiches at the store and went to eat at the fire escape of her office building nearby a deserted alley. She lean on the air conditioner outdoor unit nearby and eat slowly. She really wanted to sleep in and having a dreamless nap. Wait, she still need to work.

She looked at her phone recognising her teammate's urgent inquiry on the budgeting. Thus she finished her lunch and entering the backdoor at the same time a red blur crossed her vision.

She looked outside to the alley and recognized Ladybug before closing the door.

Something told her to hold closing the door completely.

She started to dislike this 'something'.

So she disregard it and proceeded to close the door silently. Well, it's not like she encountered anything more shocking than true identities of Paris hero and the vi......

A flash surrounding Ladybug.

And Ladybug was replaced with Marinette.

Oh brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the first time I posted a story based on impulse. I need to get this out from my system and I really need to sleep. Please ignore the terrible grammar, crappy spelling and horrible story-telling. And my heartfelt gratitude for reading this.I'm basically this lazy woman. Seriously, I'm that bad.  
Since I stumbled upon MLB earlier this year and started reading MLB fic after finishing my latest episode, I have the nerve to attempt MLB fic. Even though this fic might be crappy for you, it's still my baby.I typed this on my phone and English is sooo not my mother-tongue. And I'm sleepy right now. Thus, the terrible grammar and crappy spelling (this is just excuses though)  
A review would be nice.Thank you!  
-LB-


End file.
